


振振有辞的声明

by Kertui



Category: excerpt - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kertui/pseuds/Kertui





	振振有辞的声明

我们建议，在下次与基辛格会晤时，如果他再提起这个问题，苏联大使应该指出建立在大使馆楼顶上的天线是在（外交）互惠原则的基础上使用保证与莫斯科的联系，同时要接收美国国务卿，美国政府应制止安装防碍苏联大使馆正常无线电通信的设备的行为，特别是在苏联大使馆馆附近的大楼上安装这些设备的行为。


End file.
